A True Saiyan Never Dies
by TokehGecko
Summary: The resurrection of a true Saiyan. Or more like, the return of Saiyan. This is AUish and is after DBGT, Goku didn't die afterwards.. And the power levels keep rising!


Dragonball GT

Disclaimer: Well, it is painfully obvious, but I'll just mention it: I don not own Dragonball/Z/GT. And no, I also don't own the characters. I wouldn't mind if I did, but I don't have the genius mind to think good characters up, so I won't bother. I also don't own the Dragonball Movies, by the way. 

A/N: This will be sort of like a 'What-if'-fic. But it's also an AU. Please, enjoy yourself.

The feeling of defeat, the aftertaste of a loss and ultimately; the image of your martyr. As this lingers through the mind, one might go insane, if the person wasn't dead. The being in question was supposedly dead, but had survived a lethal quarrel with a rival. So insanity was a thing that he could not avoid receiving. 

His arrival on earth had brought him new enemies. The sons of Kakarot and a son of Vegeta. But the power they possessed combined was close to his. Too close. He didn't even dare imagine how strong their fathers would be. He again was defeated. The combined Kamehameha of Kakarot's sons proved to be too powerful even for him. But he survived, with debris as his cover, he hid himself. Knowing he wasn't strong enough to fight Gohan and Goten again, he decided to wait and leave earth. To return one day, of course.

The only thing left to do at the moment was train. Train to become stronger than Kakarot. Train to become stronger than all of them combined. 

For Brolly was destined to be the strongest….

**A True Saiyan Never Dies**

- Prologue

Limits are things that need to be stretched out. But it wouldn't be called a limit if that were easy. A Saiyan doesn't have limits, or so he figured. Strength comes not from a person who yields it, but from a person who longs for it. The steps are required to gain such power that will prove to be sufficient, Brolly needed to break his limits. But with limits, there are also defences… brick walls. 

'What is it, that's holding me back?'

Brolly's past was bad. People with terrible pasts grow up to be among the strongest beings in existence. Brolly had proven that fact when he seemed stronger than the strongest warrior in the universe, Kakarot. Where Brolly was all power, Kakarot was all courage. But courage itself does not stand a chance against power. Or so Brolly thought. Kakarot had beaten him in the end. Through sheer impossibility, Kakarot had gained power beyond his own and had crushed him with it. It was unbelievable at the moment and so unlikely. How could someone like Kakarot, with such a low starting power level , be stronger than him? He realised then, that it were his friends that had given him such power…

'The power of them all combined… when fused it's called.. 'Hope'… I shall eradicate such hope…'

Brolly never did get along with his father. He didn't feel any remorse considering his death. The only relationship he ever had in his life was with his father. But, judging from that relationship, one could tell Brolly wasn't very good with relations. He would never think of receiving love or friendship. Thus, he could never have the kind of power Kakarot possessed. But he would prove that with hate alone you could surpass the power of love and friendship. Because existence is nothing but struggle, a survival of the strongest, where friendship and love aren't required. Brolly would stand above all..

'Beyond this, there is a barrier..'

But his own power stood in the way for his speed development. He had increased his power so much, but he noticed his speed wasn't catching up. In a fight with warriors like Kakarot or his son, Gohan and probably Vegeta, Brolly could not afford to lack in certain departments. He had to be totally perfect. Now Brolly has found out there is another transformation; Super Saiyan 2. He saw Gohan use it against him. But something was stopping him, stopping him from getting the power he deserved. A barrier which increased the power but let the speed drop dramatically. 

'Train and grow… for everything there shall be a solution.'

The will and pride of the Saiyans were perfectly reflected in Brolly. He would prove to everyone he is the strongest. And so he shall train, until he deemed it to be enough.. Enough for anything…. 

'Kakarot…. Soon, I shall eat your corpse…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey dad, I know you're the saviour of earth and all, ok, ok, and the universe, you don't have to mention that. However, that doesn't mean you get to sleep all day long."

The person in question was very drowned in his own bed. Goku was snoring as Gohan stood by his bedside, trying to wake him up. "Dad! Chi-Chi is getting aggravated, you know? And she's letting all that out on us! You're so inconsiderable!" 

A mumble indicated the awakening of the legendary Goku. "Uh… Gohan? What are you doing in my dream? I thought I saw only girls…. Man, you just ruined the moment…" Goku groaned as he rose from his bed, blinking his eyes. "Wait… I'm awake, ain't I? So, where's the food?"

Gohan groaned at his father's odd stupidity. "Dad! Chi-Chi is furious, and she's outside, doing the laundry with a very red face. Goten and I decided to stay inside for a while, to avoid her wrath, you see?"

Goku rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he yawned. "So, you want me to talk to Chi-Chi?"

Gohan shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm not the only one who wants you to do so. Vegeta's inside as well."

"Vegeta? What's he doing here?" Goku said, letting Gohan know he was puzzled.

Gohan shook his head as he frowned. "Because you and he were going out to train, remember? Once you get in your bed, you really do forget everything, huh?"

Goku smiled shrugging. "That's how you sleep best, son. Anyway, I'm going out to train with Vegeta, then. I'll leave Chi-Chi to you guys."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Uh… What did you just say, dad?"

"Ciao, son!" Goku said, grinning as he used his Instant Transmission to appear besides Vegeta, who was standing in the living room.

Gohan's eyes widened even more. "But…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakarot, you're naked." Vegeta snarled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poowey! That was kinda embarrassing. Sorry about that, Vegeta!" Goku yelled as they were both flying towards there training place, in the middle of a bunch of mountains. Of course he was referring to a certain incident that happened in the morning. 

"It's bad we can't go full out, huh? We would destroy earth if we would." He said with a grin.

Vegeta didn't change facial expressions as he stared straight ahead, towards their destination, as they flew. "You would destroy earth, Kakarot. I'm not so stupid to shoot and hit a planet instead of my opponent."

Goku chuckled. "Hehehe, I guess… You know what we should try out? We should invite Goten and Trunks and have them fuse into Gotenks. Than we try and defeat him, in our normal states, not Super Saiyan. That would be rich, ey?"

Vegeta briefly smiled. "Those two idiots have been slacking off. I wouldn't be surprised if they forgot how to fuse. Although I would never forget such a horrid dance."

Goku smiled. "No, you wouldn't. How about we try it again?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks, Kakarot. Fusing is a technique that should not be owned by true Saiyans."

"But in the end, victory is what counts." Goku added.

"No, it's the way you win a battle, not if you win it." Vegeta countered.

Goku shook his head. "I disagree. If you can bite, bite. If you can scratch, scratch. And if you can fuse, fuse!"

Vegeta shook his head. "What a stupid example! Only you could come up with something that ignorant!"

"But I'm right!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krillin walked into the kitchen, where his wife stood making breakfast. "Hey, sweety, what's for breakfast?"

18 looked at her small husband and frowned. "Same as always. I don't know why you keep asking that question every morning."

Krillin shrugged as he sat down at the dinner table. "Well, think of it as an opening line. And yeah.. I am lame."

18 slightly turned around to glance at Krillin. "Yes, you are." To add to Krillin's shame. 

"Thanks, honey." Krillin frowned as he looked out the window. "Hey.. You sense that? They're at it again! I can't believe those two!"

18 shook her head. "Me neither. Lately they haven't been raising their power levels that much when they train. Why do they bother?"

Krillin shook his head unknowingly. "I guess because they're Saiyans. They like fighting and they get stronger after every fight they have. I guess that's why they both do it so often."

"You know, you should be training a lot more often as well. You're getting weaker every day."

Krillin looked like he was just shot down. "But…. but I'm getting older, honey! It's natural!"

18 shook her head. "That's nonsense!"

Krillin hung his head low. 'I wouldn't want to be me… ever..'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two fairly built men and a tiny clown-like kid were walking through town. 

"It's radical… If I were a bad man or an evil guy, I wouldn't want to fight Goku or Vegeta right now." Yamcha announced.

"I agree. They both seem to be extraordinarily strong. And there's another thing… the power I sense from Vegeta.." Tien said.

"Yeah…. He's a Super Saiyan 3…" Yamcha finished.

"I don't get it… after those Evil Dragons attacked here… Both Goku and Vegeta started training so immensely. And they're both growing rapidly." Chiaotsu said.

"Heh, knowing those two… they're both probably incredibly disappointed in their selves on how they had beaten the Dragons." Tien said.

Yamcha put his hand beneath his chin. "I don't know… I think they're just doing it because they're having fun."

"Yeah, you would think that. I'm glad they aren't the only ones that are improving, though. You, me and Chiaotsu. We've grown a lot." Tien said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'And so we pass right through… and so I was deceived yet again.'

"Keep trying!"

The tall man looked up to meet the voice that had just spoken to him. "Dende. Maybe we should just give up."

The little green Namek, Dende, shook his head. "No, we've come this far. Create another clone, Piccolo."

Piccolo sighed tiredly. "Fine."

Piccolo created another clone of himself, as he did many times to train and become stronger. This time, though, it was to create a hole in the barrier between Hell and Earth. He made his clone go through the steps, in perfect synchronization with Dende, who was doing the same thing on earth. But the clone seemed too hard to control for Piccolo. And it had failed many times before.

'Come on… I want to go home..'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'A Quake of my wrath, a tower full of misery and scars that tell of fury. All this reflecting my existence.'

Brolly stood, unequalled as he gazed upon a star. His left eye twitched because of the innocence. Thus, he evaporated the light with a simple blast. A snicker came, followed by an evil chuckle. It has been quite a long time since he began his training. His current power was huge. New transformations and new skills. 

"Kakarot…. The time is drawing near… All of existence shall close its eyes at your demise.. The fall of a Legend."

Brolly now stared at the explosion he had caused in the universe. He smiled at the sheer terror it radiated. Silence came as the wind made his way all around Brolly. His body had changed dramatically. Where he was a gigantic muscle head before, he was now still the same size, but not as broad. In other words, he had the same built Goku and Vegeta have. But Brolly was taller, a lot taller. And so, he was also a lot broader. These changes came with his speed development, because speed develops only when it's possible. So the body needs to adjust to it. 

"I will blow you out with a big bang… Do not worry, I shall make you feel the sensation…"

He folded his hands as he formed an energy-field around him, so he would be able to breathe when travelling through the universe. Brolly closed his eyes and smiled brilliantly.

"For I am coming…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N: So, everyone's in this story!! Brolly's nearing! Expect great action in this story! I can't wait to write about it. Oh well, Signing off now, this is just a prologue. And as in many stories, the prologue is only half of a real chapter. And so it shall also be in this one. Farewell! 


End file.
